Jumping Universes
by JaneSmithTimeLady
Summary: Nova Merveille was an ordinary fan girl, living on her own. One day after watching Doctor who, the TARDIS appears in the middle of her street, and her entire life changes forever. Rated M-for language, violence, and possible adult themes in the future.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I (Sadly) Don't own Doctor who.**

**A/N:Hello sweeties! Welcome to my first ever fanfic I really do hope you all enjoy it! I will try to update often so yeah!**

* * *

Nova Merveille finished her tea just as The Angels in Manhattan ended. Wiping tears from her eyes she got up and slipped her mug into the sink, imagining what it would be like to travel with the Doctor. This was a regular thing for her though, often times Nova zoned out, day dreaming about her favorite books and television shows; however her most common day dreams involved The Doctor. Nova's eyes moved to the window above her sink, as she glanced at the night sky. She wrapped her arms around herself thinking of what might surround each beautiful star.

Shivering, Nova heard the loud croaking noise of the TARDIS and glanced at the TV in confusion. "_There's not supposed to be another showing of doctor who tonight..."_ she thought. Shrugging she walked over to her couch, and glanced out another window, returning to her imagination once more.

That's when she saw it, a tall blue, police box fading into view. Nova's eyes widened and she rubbed them in disbelief. She expected the blue box to disappear once her eyes opened again, thinking she was either A. Going crazy B. being played with by one of her friends or C. Hallucinating from lack of sleep, seeing as it was 1:00 in the A.M. When the TARDIS didn't disappear Nova found herself running for her coat and out the front door. She looked around to see who could possibly be playing this trick on her, because it wasn't funny. After finding nothing more than an empty street, Nova thought "_Okay that leaves option A and C_."

After running a few circles around the replica TARDIS, Nova couldn't help but lift her fist to the doors and tap on it. Her eyes narrowed as she heard a loud thump come from inside "_it's got to be the person who's playing a trick on me,_" she reasoned resting her hands on her hips and letting the frustration show on her face. However, when a confused Matt Smith opened the blue paneled door rubbing his head, Nova's world spun. The only thing she saw after that was black.

~Time Skip~

Nova yawned as she came to, stretching her arms as wide as she could."Nova, you're awake! Are you alright? Why'd you faint like that?! You would have hurt yourself if I hadn't caught you!" Said A familiar British voice with pride and worry etched into his words. "You love to make yourself seem like the hero don't you, Doctor?" Nova mumbled groggily. "Well I am a hero," he said over confidently. She jolted up in the bed, shocked by her own words. Her wide eyes scanned the dark room, not recognizing anything until they fell on him. "_Did I just say Doctor? Did he just reply to Doctor?! What's going on?"_ But there he was, standing right in front of the bed, smirking in an attempt to hide the worry that showed in his old, green eyes. Nova's eyes glazed over and she brought her knees up to her chest as her jaw dropped open a bit. The Doctor finally understood something wasn't right and ran to her side, waving his hand in front of her face, receiving no acknowledgement. The Doctor frowned and placed his hand under her chin, lifting her face to look at him and closing her mouth in the process. Her violet eyes seemed to flicker on and then she glanced down at her clothes.

Nova yelped, realizing she was wearing her Nightmare Before Christmas pajamas. "Nova, what's wrong?" The Doctor said cautiously. "Well I'm meeting the Doctor, and I'm in my pj's" she'd said, her American accent sarcastic and amazed at the same time. The Doctors frown seemed to grow worse "meeting?" He whispered and dropped his hand from the underneath of her face. Her head tilted as she understood where she was. She shook her head and decided to attempt to deal with this as calmly as she could. "Why is the TARDIS so dark?" She asked the Doctor, attempting to keep her voice from wavering. The Doctor grinned like a mad man, something she was used to seeing on TV. "Alternate universe, but don't worry I know how to take care of it. Be out of here in a jiffy." Nova frowned and looked at him.

Being "out of here in a jiffy" would mean leaving her universe, and never seeing her family, friends or even the people she just plain hated. At the same time, this was a once in a lifetime option, and Nova was tired of the world she was living in. "Oh, right. Well we don't have to go... You can stay here and I'll go. I really need to get back to my universe so I can't stay... But I also can't come back..." He said trying to hide the disappointment in his voice but he had seen the frown on her face and realized what he was asking her. Sighing, Nova swung her legs over the side of the bed and grabbed the Doctors hand. "Let's run." She said, a wild grin spreading across his face. The Doctors face grew happier as he pulled her into the control room.

Grabbing a small green crystal the Doctor blew on it, making it shine more brightly than before. He placed it into the console and ran around pressing buttons and pulling levers. There was a violent shaking of the TARDIS and Nova fell to the floor. After about ten minutes of violent shaking the ride smoothed out. The Doctor smiled at her "Where to now?" He asked, his excitement shining through his wide grin. "Surprise me?" Nova said hesitantly. The Doctors grin only shined brighter and there was a sparkle in his old, green eyes. Nova needed to see space for herself. She found herself running towards the doors. She heard the Doctor scream "NO!" Just as she flung the doors open. Nova stared into the time vortex, her eyes widening. Suddenly a sharp pain ripped through Nova's body and she yelped in surprise. She gasped for air; her body feeling like it was being ripped apart.

It felt like the entire universe was spinning around Nova and she fell, the Time Vortex consuming her. The last thing Nova heard was the Doctor calling her name, as the universe faded black

* * *

**A/N: Okay guys! Thanks for reading and there is more where that came from. I don't really know how often Ill be updating this yet so, yeah. Please leave reviews because I'd really appreciate the criticism or comments! I know this chapter was a bit short but I still really hope you enjoy it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: No matter how hard I wish, I don't own Doctor Who (In this version of reality)**

**A/N: So here's another chapter. I think I will probably update most on weekends, because I have school during the week. So without further ado!**

* * *

Nova coughed as her eyes swung open and she held her hand to her chest. There was a dull ache echoing through her entire body. Nova hugged herself, feeling out of energy and hungry. She found herself shivering as her eyes flitted around her, examining her surroundings. Nova was definitely not in Kansas anymore.

She was in a cold metal room with a big glass window that looked out into deep space. Soldiers walked around her, not even noticing the obviously out of place girl. One soldier, a girl (which for some reason was very familiar to Nova.) stopped and helped her up. "You're her…" The girl said her eyes wide. She grabbed onto Nova's arm and pulled her behind a corner. Nova opened her mouth to talk but the girl pressed her hand over Nova to keep her quiet. "Shh, if they find you here they'll lock you up, maybe even worse. You need to come with me; we'll get you some clothes, a disguise. Maybe a cloak so you look like a headless monk, they'd never look under the hood." The girl rambled on, and Nova realized where she was.

Devils run. She frowned "_How did I get here?_" Nova asked herself, attempting to remember what happened after she ran to the TARDIS doors. But nothing came, only blackness. Nova smiled to herself, deciding not to worry too much about it, this was one of her favorite episodes, because it showed just how clever the Doctor was, this was an episode where the Oncoming Storm was let loose. Her smile faded when she realized that the Oncoming storm was gonna be let loose, honestly the Doctor terrified her when he was mad, but who wouldn't be terrified, he was the Doctor.

The girl dragged Nova along to a dark room and tied something around her, pulling a hood over her blonde ringlets. "There that should keep you well hidden," The girl said and Nova smiled at her. "Thank you" Nova whispered hugging the girl.

Tears started to run down her cheeks as she remembered the fate of the girl. No, Nova wouldn't let that come true. She grabbed her shoulders "Listen to me Lorna, a fights going to break out and I want you to know something. When it does I need you to run. I can tell the Doctor everything Okay? Neither side needs you, you're too good for both sides, so when the Doctor comes run and hide. Do you understand? Lorna Bucket do you understand me?" Nova said to the girl, who just stood there, surprised to hear the force behind Nova's voice. The girl nodded with wide eyes and Nova wondered if she would actually listen to her, or if no matter what happened, the poor girls' life would be taken.

Nova regained her composure "Now, has Amy had the baby yet?" She said quietly, making sure no one heard her. The girl just nodded grimly. Nova sighed "alright then, not much time. He'll be here soon. I want you to remember what I told you alright?" Nova whispered before exiting the room, still wearing her Pajamas under the dark brown cloak.

Nova walked on her own to the large room where she remembered the Doctor first revealing himself. Even though she was concealed by her choice of costume, Nova still tried to stick to the shadows. The room was already filled with soldiers. Nova smiled under her hood as the colonel pulled down the hood of a monk.

"Because these guys never can be…. Persuaded…" He said and a loud gasp erupted in the crowd, followed by low murmurs. "Never can be….. Afraid…" Colonel repeated but this time all that met Nova's ears was an eerie silence. "And they can never, ever be…" Nova's heart skipped as the Doctor grabbed his hood, pulling it down himself.

"Surprised," The Doctor finished. Nova's hearts pounded in her chest. "N_o wait… more than one. What?! Hearts… My hearts are pounding… What?!_" However Nova's thoughts were cut short by the Doctors voice as he finished his monologue, boy, did that man like to make an entrance or what? "Hello everyone, guess who? Please point your guns at me if it helps you relax… You're only human" The Doctor smiled, pleased with himself. Nova rolled her eyes under the darkness of the hood, yet remained careful not to give any hint she wasn't a monk, seeing as she would need this disguise a few more moments.

Carefully Nova walked out of the room (thankful for the Doctors distraction) and up to where she knew Madam Vastra and Jenny would be. When she got there, there was a body strewn across the floor, a man tied and sitting patiently, and Jenny was pointing a gun at Nova's head. "Now, now Jenny, That's no way to treat a friend, especially in this war." Nova said, smirking as she pulled down her hood. Jenny simply frowned lowering her gun. "Who's this, ma'am?" Jenny asked with a thick cockney accent. Madam Vastra simply smiled and hugged the blonde headed human. "Jenny, meet Nova, you'll like her a lot, I know I did." The reptilian human said with a wink in Nova's direction, making the girl blink at what she was insinuating. Jenny simply shifted uncomfortably as Nova cleared her throat "Madame Vastra, since this is the first time I have met you, I'm afraid I don't understand…" Nova said, obviously confused.

Nova heard the light chanting of "we are not fools," coming from outside, making nova roll her eyes as she pulled off the cloak. Jenny just raised an eyebrow at the girl and giggled "Nice clothes you got there," the woman laughed and Nova simply giggled along with her "Hey, Don't knock Jack Skellington." The 25 year old spoke through her giggles. Jenny just raised another eyebrow before Madame Vastra cut in "She's from your future, another universe in your future." The lizard-like woman said.

"Nova!" A familiar British voice called, causing Nova to grab her head in agony. A flashback ran through her mind of falling, the Doctor yelling for her and then… Nothing. Nova shivered, remembering where she was, however when she opened her eyes there was a tall figure obscuring her view. He wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her hair. For some reason, the feeling was more than comfortable to the dreaming girl.

Then she remembered where she was, devils run. The Doctor was going to be so upset with her, but she couldn't tell him anything. This was meant to happen, it was a fixed point. If Nova told the Doctor it could create a paradox, and that would not be good. No, in no way was she to tell the Doctor what was going to happen, she simply couldn't.

The Doctor must have felt her tense up "You know what's going to happen don't you?" he whispered into her blonde curls. She nodded and he seemed to hold her a little tighter "Don't tell me," He said, and she could practically see the sad smile on his face "I'd like to be surprised" he said, pulling away from her to look her in the eyes. Nova knew he wouldn't be saying that for long, as she remembered when he demanded the truth from River. She gave him a sheepish smile in return as if to say "wasn't gonna tell you anyway, Time Lord" and he gave her a light kiss on the forehead before sitting down in the spinnie-rollie chair at the desk.

"All airlocks sealed, target neutralized," Nova heard Strax say, coming from a hallway leading to the control room. "Sorry colonel Manton, I lied." The Doctor said his eyes now grave with the Oncoming Storm, even though his voice was light. "3 minutes 42 seconds" the Doctor said, the smile on his face attempting to hide the anger in his eyes. "Colonel Manton, you will give the order for your men to withdraw." Strax said his voice firm in the way that Nova could never take seriously. It took all her willpower not to giggle. "No- Colonel Manton, I want you to tell your men to run away." The Doctor said, causing Nova to glance down, as she mouthed the words to his next line, which she knew by heart. "You what?" The colonel replied. "Those words- 'Run Away', I want you to be famous for those exact words. I want people to call you 'Colonel Run Away', I want children laughing outside your door because they found the house of Colonel Run Away, and when people come to you and ask you if trying to get to me through the people I love-"The Doctor paused as his voice grew loud, Madame Vastra hissed, and Nova placed a hand on his shoulder "is in anyway a good idea -I want you to tell them your name. Oh look I'm angry, that's new, I'm really not sure what's going to happen now"

The Doctor said, and Nova could almost feel his anger roll off of him. "Doctor, they don't call you the Oncoming Storm because of your sense of humor, I've known you for a long time and this is certainly not your first time being angry" Nova pointed out in a whisper, scared that speaking any louder would cause the Time Lord to break, but he just stood there looking "Colonel Run Away" in the eyes. Nova didn't know how but she could see the colonel's many possible futures in her mind, it made her shiver. A whole life of possibilities however practically none of them were completely happy, the Doctors nickname for the many following him wherever he went. "_What is going on with me_," she asked herself, kind of scared at what was happening to her. Nova's thoughts were once again cut off by a voice.

The voice sneered and reminded Nova of a snake. Her face contorted in disgust as she turned toward the voice, an angry mask now planted on the girls face "The anger of a good man is not a problem; Good men have too many rules" The eye patched woman said, making Nova narrow her eyes at the older female in anger. "Good men don't need rules, and today is not the day to find out why I have so many. Hmm?" The doctor said firmly into the woman's face. Suddenly Nova's fist clenched and she couldn't just stand to the side, thinking and knowing everything that was going to happen.

Nova walked up to the woman as the Doctor stepped away from her. Nova leaned into her ear and whispered "I know about the baby, you're not fooling anyone but yourself. You may think you're winning now, but just you wait, because this war doesn't end here, today, and you're most definitely never going to win it. You're a cold hearted bitch who tries to make herself feel better by saying she has good reasons for murdering, brainwashing, and destroying lives. No reason will ever be good enough, where I come from everyone sees you for what you are, evil. I know how you die and I couldn't be happier to say that-" Nova paused for a second, anger and venom dripping from her whispers "You. Deserved. It." The violet eyed woman whispered, meaning every bit of it. The Doctor grabbed Nova by the shoulders, noticing the girl was shaking with anger, frustration and disgust. The older female was most definitely shaken by the mention of her defeat, but she quietly shook it off. "Give the order." She said firmly, it was the eye patched woman's line but now Nova found herself saying it, not wanting to hear another word out of that bitter woman. "Give the order Colonel 'Run away' or so help me god. I can see all your futures and I will destroy each one of them, do you understand me?" Nova's voice was firm, unwavering, but not harsh. It was obvious she meant what she said, but at the same time, it wasn't. However it was enough to scare the good colonel into giving the order.

Nova followed the Doctor out of the room. "Ew, kissing and crying. I-I-I'll be back in a bit." The Doctor said uncomfortable with the scene in front of him. Nova rolled her eyes and smacked him, leaning on the doorframe. "Oi, you two get in here now." The roman said, causing Nova to smile. She hopped down the stairs with the Doctor and hugged Amy. "Nova, what are you doing here?" The Scottish ginger said, hugging her. "Oh, I don't quite know how I got here" She said, her mind wandering off in confusion." I was on the TARDIS, The Doctor had just picked me up from my universe and I wanted to see space, I opened the TARDIS doors and the next thing I remember is pain, falling, and ending up here" Nova said, retracing her steps. Did she fall into space? Her head hurt when she tried to think about it. Her mind returned to the here and now and she noticed all three of the time travelers were frowning at her "I know I recognized those pajamas" The Doctor whispered, and Amy just looked at Rory "So, this is your first time meeting us?" Rory asked hesitantly, and Nova nodded confused. Rory looked down at the girl in his arms lovingly and Nova frowned.

"My daughter, what do you think?" The Centurion asked the Doctor and Nova. Nova put on a fake smile and nodded, tears welling up in her eyes. "I'm so sorry, I wish I could tell you." She thought, hugging herself. Rory bought the smile and the Doctor cooed, having a conversation with the fake child. "He-hello, uh" The Doctor looked flustered looking at Amy. "Baby," He said, not knowing another name for the girl. "Melody" Amy and Nova said in unison, and Amelia grinned at the dreamer, who gave a weak smile in return. "Melody, Hello Melody Pond." The Doctor said when the baby girl grabbed his hand. "Melody Williams" Rory corrected. "Is a geography teacher, Melody Pond is a superhero." Amy argued. The Doctor sniffed "Well, yes, I suppose she does smell nice, I guess never really sniffed her. Maybe I should give it a go, Amelia Pond, come here." The Doctor said to the newborn. "Doctor," Amy laughed to him. "Sorry we were so long," The Doctor spoke into her shoulder as he sniffed her. "It's okay I knew you were coming. Both of you. My family" She replied. Nova tilted her head at the script change. Then smiled, Amy saw her as family. "It's okay she's still all yours and really, you should call her 'mummy' not 'big milk thing'" The Doctor told little River Song.

Amy looked at Rory a moment before turning to the Doctor "Okay, what are you doing?" She asked, furrowing her eyebrows. "He speaks baby," "I speak baby," The Doctor and Nova said together. "No you don't" Amy said, and the Doctor gave her a confident grin "_Damn, he's sexy when he's clever_" Nova thought chewing on the inside of her cheek. "I speak everything, don't I Melody Pond?" The Doctor said before turning around to face Nova. "And Thank you, Nova,"He said grinning. Amy and Rory looked at each other, confused. Nova's eyes widened and her cheeks flushed as he straightened his bow tie and winked at her. He turned back to Melody "No its not, it's cool," he said, looking at Amy. Nova rolled her eyes; he was definitely just showing off now."Doctor, take a look. They're leaving. Demons run is ours, without a drop of blood spilled. My friend, you have never risen higher." Madam Vastra said, entering the room. Rory looked up, remembering what River told him, but Nova looked down. The Doctor clenched his teeth.

"Give her to me, human fools, she needs changing." Strax said, as Nova walked out of the loud TARDIS. "I just changed her. I-I think she might need a feed." Amy said grumpily." A feed, of course. I'll take care of everything." Strax said confidently while holding out his hand. ""Uh, I really don't think you will, actually" Rory argued, stepping in front of Amelia. "I have gene-spliced myself for all nursing duties. I can produce magnificent quantities of lactic fluid!" Strax argued back. Nova crossed her arms grinning "Strax, I'd watch it, if I were you. She's Scottish and has been trapped here quite a while; I'm sure she's quite upset." Nova giggled out. Amy simply shook her head. "She's not hungry, she's tired. Sorry Melody, they're just not listening." The Doctor grumbled, walking out of the TARDIS and placing his old cot on a table. Nova ran up to it, wanting to see where the Doctor used to sleep. She ran her hand over the old wood where the Doctors name was written in Gallifreyan. Nova's eyebrow furrowed as the circles started to make sense to her, and she looked away, not wanting to know the name of the mysterious man.

"What's this, Melody?" Amy asked in her baby voice. "Very pretty according to your daughter," The Doctor said, overjoyed. "It's a- it's a cot." Rory said, making Nova roll her eyes. "Way to point out the obvious, Rory." Nova grumbled, stealing the Doctors line in a way. "Give her here, hello." The Doctor whispered, smiling. "But where would you get a cot?" Mr. Pond asked him. Nova rolled her eyes once more. "It's old, really old. Doctor, um, do you have children?" Amy asked, causing Nova and the Doctor to tense up a bit. Nova's eyes flicked towards him with worry, she knew how much he lost and she knew the pain he was feeling. "No," he said, looking at the cot. "Have you ever had children?" Amy asked, her face showing her worry. "No, no, it's real. It's my hair." The Doctor said to melody. "Who slept in here?" Amy asked, causing Nova to simply shake her head. "Doctor, Nova, we need you in the main control room." Madam Vastras' voice boomed over the speaker.

"Things to do, I've still got to work out what this base is for. We can't leave until we know." The Doctor said, pulling Nova along with him. "Uh, but this is where I was? The whole time I thought I was on the TARDIS, I was really here?" The Doctor stopped to turn towards the girl who waited. "Uh… Centurion, permission to hug?" he asked hesitantly. "Be warned, he has a sword." Nova said, smiling softly behind the Doctor. The Doctor wrapped his lanky arms around the ginger. "You were on the TARDIS, too. Your heart, your mind, your soul. But physically yes, you were still in this place." He said carefully. "And when I saw that face looking through the hatch that woman, looking at me?" Amy asked. "Reality bleeding through. They must've taken you quite a while back. Just before America." The Doctor said. "That's probably enough hugging now." Rory said uncomfortably. The Doctor gave him thumbs up.

"So, her flesh avatar was with us that whole time? But that means they were projecting a control signal right into the TARDIS, wherever we were in time and space." Rory pointed out. "Yeah, they're very clever." The Doctor agreed. "Who are?" Amy asked and Nova found herself feeling very left out. "Whoever wants our baby." Rory said, angrily. Nova saw it clicking in the Doctors head. "But why do they want her?" Amy asked. "Exactly" The time lord said. Rory looked the Doctor in the eyes. "Is there anything you're not telling us? You knew Amy wasn't real you never said." Rory said. "Well, I couldn't be sure they weren't listening." The Doctor said, causing them to turn to Nova. "You, you always know what's going to happen, so tell us. Why do they want our child?" The roman asked his eyes narrowed. Nova chewed on her bottom lip, she liked it better when they were ignoring her.

The violet eyed girl looked up at the Doctor for help. The time lord just looked down. "I can't tell you anything. If I could then I would, in a second. I'm sorry but you need to figure this out yourselves. I'm sorry" She sighed, the last apology being more for what's going to happen than not being able to say anything. "You two always hold out on us. Please not this time. Doctor it's our baby." Amy pleaded. The Doctor and Nova turned to walk away. "Tell us something one little thing." She asked. Nova looked at the Doctor a moment and smiled "It's his." She said, knowing what they were immediately thinking. Nova held back a giggle as Rory's eyes widened and Amy was severely confused. "The cot, it's his cot, he slept in it." Nova laughed out, and the confusion left their faces.

"You've hacked into their software then?" The Doctor asked Dorium. Nova's eyes widened as she saw him and she smiled. "Dorium, it's a pleasure. Well, not really." She said, holding out the well like the tenth doctor would have, although it sounded different with an American accent. "I believe I sold it to them." The blue man said, ignoring Nova. "Oh so what have we learned?" The Doctor said, interested. "That anger is always the shortest distance to a mistake, that goes for you too Nova." Madame Vastra cut in. "I'm sorry?" Nova and the Doctor said at the same time. "The words of an old friend, who once found me in the London underground attempting to avenge my sisters on perfectly innocent tunnel-diggers" Madame Vastra said, looking at Nova, who crinkled her forehead in confusion. "Hasn't happened for her yet, and you were very cross at the time." The Doctor said, defending them both. "As you were today, old friends. Point taken, I hope." the lizard lady shot back, her eyes flickering to Nova then back to the Doctor.

"Now, I have a question- a simple one. Is Melody human?" she said, implying something that made Nova giggle. "Sorry what? Of course she is. Completely human. What are you talking about" The Doctor said, his facial expression causing Nova's giggle to grow louder. "They've been scanning her since she was born, and I think they found what they were looking for." Dorium cut in. "Human DNA." The Doctor said, confused. "Doctor, I'm sorry, I suppose I can say it now." Nova said, then turned to face Madame Vastra. " Human plus time-lord. Not his fault though, no need to worry about that. The child was conceived in the time vortex." Nova said quickly. "How close is she? Could she even regenerate?" Madame Vastra, and nova had to keep herself from answering. "No, No. I don't think so." He reasoned. "You don't sound so sure" Madame Vastra countered. "Because I don't understand when this happened." The Doctor retorted. Nova sighed. "Think about it Doctor, when were Amy and Rory first alone in the TARDIS, in this reality. It was after the Big Bang two meaning it was their…" Nova said, and then she saw the understanding cross his face.

"Oh." He said shortly. "Right, and they've been working very hard to make damn sure that she is at least a bit Time-Lord." Nova explained. "They gave in so easily, doesn't that bother anyone else. This is too easy there's something wrong" Dorium pointed out. "Why even do it? Even if you could get your hands on a brand new Time-Lord what for?" The Doctor said, now pacing back and forth. "A weapon?" Vastra suggested. "Why would a time-lord be a weapon?" The Doctor asked.

"Well… They've seen you and her.." Madame Vastra pointed out and Nova's eyes widened as she stood quickly out her chair. "Excuse me? What?" Nova almost shouted. She quickly felt her chest, two heart beats.. "No its impossible. They aren't even real where I come from." Nova quickly began thinking, about everything. She never had a stopwatch, and she certainly didn't have two hearts before. The Doctor turned to her and placed two hands on her shoulders after glaring at Madame Vastra for a moment. "Listen Nova, I'd really like to explain this to you right now but I can't, there's too much going on. Please just sit, and breath." He said pushing her back into the chair and planting a kiss on her forehead. Even though Nova's whole body was shaking she was able to whisper "Doctor, something's happening down there.." Nova warned "Madame Vastra and Dorium should go down. Speaking of which, Dorium it is really nice to meet you, sorry about the circumstances" The Doctor sat in the chair next to her, realizing what the homo-reptilian woman just said, and remembering everything that happened.

"I see you accessed our files, do you understand yet? Oh don't worry, I'm a long way away, but I like to keep tabs on you. The child then, what do you think?" said a bitchy voice Nova recognized all too well. Both her and the Doctor jumped out of their seats to look at the video feed behind them. "What is she?" The Doctor asked not skipping a beat. "Hope. Hope in this endless, bitter war." The voice said, causing Nova's face to contort in disgust and anger. "What war? Against who?" The Doctor questioned. Nova placed a hand on his should and gave him a look that told him it all. She glanced back at the screen, her eyes now engulfed in rage. "A child is not a weapon?" The Doctor Shouted., causing Nova to jump. "Oh, give us time, she can be. She will be." The space-bitch said, making Nova cringe with her smugness. "Except you've already lost her, and, I swear, I will never let you anywhere near her again." He whispered, and Nova looked down, knowing what was going to happen now. "Oh Doctor, fooling you once was a joy, but fooling you twice, the same way? It's a privilege. Why don't you talk to your girl their?" The woman said, and they Doctor looked over to Nova who was hiding her face in her hands. The Doctor realized a moment too late and ran, leaving Nova in the room as he called out for Amy. Nova looked up from her hands, knowing how angry the Doctor was going to be with her.

"Oh hello, remember me? The girl who knows your plan? Knows why you're doing this? Let me just say, you're still not winning it's still not over, and I still can't wait until you die. Also the child? She won't help you. Not ever, you may think she will but when the time comes, you'll be the one who dies." Nova spat. The woman on the screen disappeared as it went black.

Nova ran down, wanting to say her goodbyes to Strax, and maybe the Doctor, if was going to leave without her. She got to the door, but it was already open. Nova knew she had to brace herself for what was to come, so she took a deep breath and wiped the tears from her eyes before walking in there. She wanted to be strong and she couldn't do that if she was crying. She walked past the Doctor and Rory, who both glared at her, and to Strax.

"Shh, Strax, you'll be alright. I promise." She said, kissing his big, potato-like head. "It's strange, I have often dreamed of dying in combat. I'm not enjoying it as much as I'd hoped." The Sonotaran muttered. "Look at me, hey," Nova whispered softly. "I know the future, okay? You have more time ahead of you okay? You will live. I promise." She said to him as the Doctor watched her. "It's alright, I've had a good life. I'm nearly 12." Strax said, breathlessly. "Strax listen, I want you to know something, you're a warrior. You fought today, you did more than nursing you're a fighter and today you showed that." Nova told him reassuringly. It wasn't something she was just saying, she meant it wholeheartedly. "Thank you," he breathed out, for the last time. As Amy talked to the Doctor, Nova went to find Madame Vastra, she want ready to face them. When she found her, the woman was sitting by Lorna.

"No! No, no, no, no, no!" Nova exclaimed, running up to her. "I told you! I said, don't fight, I said to run." Tears ran from Nova's eyes. "Why didn't you listen?" The blonde headed woman asked, putting her arms on the dying Lorna's shoulders. The brunette looked up to her, wearing a weak smile. "Listen to me Lorna, you can make it okay? We'll run, together. Alright?" Nova said trying to find a way to heal the woman. The Doctor came up behind Nova, crouching. "Doctor," Lorna said. " Doctor, you need to tell her, tell her what you told me all those years ago… Don't you remember?" She mumbled weakly. "Of course I remember, I remember everyone. We ran, you, me and Nova. Didn't we run, Lorna?" The girl let out a breath, her last breath and Nova got up, tears running down her cheeks. "Who was she?" The Doctor asked Madame Vastra, and Nova wanted to slap him for not remembering. "I don't know, but she was very brave." The reptilian woman replied. "They always are," Nova muttered, not being able to look at the girl anymore. There was a bolt of lightning and Nova knew it was River song. Maybe when The Doctor talked to her, he wouldn't hate Nova anymore.

"Well then, soldiers, how goes the day?" River asked, announcing herself.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, that's that. I hope you like it and there's more from where that came from. I know i only updated this yesterday, and I'm sorry to say I wont be updating this everyday. I only really wanted to give you guys something. There's a few hints in there to future episodes I'll be making, some of which are going to be original (Hopefully). Okay, so now, you all know. Novas a Time Lady! How did she get like that though, he he I'm not telling. Anyways please keep reviewing and thank you to everyone who followed or Favorited, you don't know how much it means to me. Also, TimeLadyHope thanks so much for the review, I'm really happy you enjoyed it. ALSO, I actually have Jack skellington Pajamas, in case anyone was wondering! **


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I'm working on it, however currently I don't own Doctor who.**

**a/n: Hello! I just want to thank you all so much for reading and favoriting and following! You dont know how much it means! So I've decided I'm going to try and update every Sunday, so here it is!**

* * *

The Doctor went up to River, sticking to the script with their conversation. Just as River placed her hand on the crib, hinting to who exactly she was, Nova's knees gave out from under her and a deep pain echoed through her chest. "Nova!" she heard Madam Vastra cry. River turned finally noticing the woman. Rivers eyes widened as she ran over to her. "Why didn't you say she was here?!" River asked the Doctor in fear. The Doctor bit his bottom lip "She'll be fine, I recognize those clothes, it's only the residual regeneration energy. I reckon she hasn't eaten yet, though. Bring her into the TARDIS." He rambled, almost in annoyance.

River stood up and glared at him "Why are you acting like this?" River asked him, confused. He turned his back on her. "She knew! She could have stopped them from taking the baby! From hurting that girl and Strax. She could have told us!" The Doctor said, his voice strained. River frowned "Like you could have helped the titanic from sinking? Or Pompeii from burning? Any circumstance when you knew someone was going to die, you could have helped, but you couldn't. Doctor, you know her, if there was anything she could have done she would have done it. I'm happy she didn't stop them from taking the baby." River countered and he turned to her, his eyes burning with anger "Tell me who you are!" The Doctor said, not having a comeback. She handed him the star with her name on it, and he understood. "But you and Nova…." He made kissing noises, causing River just to shrug. He laughed and ran towards the TARDIS. "Don't you worry River; I'll fix Nova all up. Then Amy and Rory, I'll find your daughter." He laughed running into his TARDIS and disappearing.

Nova eyes darted around her as she woke up quite disoriented. She appeared to be in a hospital of some sort. Nova started to sit up but groaned in agony as her chest felt as though it was exploding. The Doctor rushed to her side and pushed her back down "Shh, You need to take it easy, here drink this." He whispered, handing her a warm cup of tea. She took it confused, and realized where she was "Am I in the TARDIS medical bay?" she asked, raising an eyebrow as she recalled everything that happened. She was so sure the Doctor was going to hate her. He nodded flashing her a weak smile "Nova…" He started, sitting in the chair next to her. "I'm sorry for the way I acted back there; out of all people I should be the one to understand not being able to change things. I know why you did what you did now, and I'm sorry," He said rubbing the back of his neck, obviously feeling awkward.

Nova simply smiled kindly back at the man "Its fine, but why am I in here? What's going on with me, Doctor?" She asked him, becoming more and more curious as to what he knew. His smile turned sad "You're a time lady, you regenerated, that's all I can say at the moment" He whispered. She looked down at herself starting to feel better. "How long was I asleep?" she asked, recalling how long he slept when nine regenerated. He chuckled "Four days," When he looked at her again, there was something else in his eyes, something she'd only seen a couple times and it made her shiver. She realized what she said and grabbed her face, breaking the moment.

She felt around her face and looked down at her body. She looked the same. Her hair was still blonde and curly. "Doctor, you said I regenerated?" She asked and he nodded. "Why don't I look any different then?" He grinned at her question. "Spoilers," he muttered, causing her to frown. "That's a terrible answer..." She replied and he chuckled lightly, nodding. "I couldn't agree more!" He laughed out.

He grabbed her hand, placing something in it. Nova looked into her hand, confused to find a vortex manipulator. She tilted her head curiously at him, letting her expression ask the question. "You'll need it, trust me. You need to go back. To when we first met, OK? I can give you some clothes in the meantime" He said, placing a light kiss on the hand he was holding before getting up. She followed him, not wanting to get lost in the infinite ship.

She followed him down a hall and he stopped outside a door that had a long metal plate on it. The plate read _Dreamer _causing Nova to smile. She ran her thumb over the shiny golden plate, and looked back at the Doctor, to find an empty space. The smile left her face but she grabbed the handle and pushed the door.

Nova gasped as she entered a large room with black and white designs on the wall. There was a rustic white chandelier hanging from the ceiling and a large bed with a rustic white canopy bed to match the chandelier. Nova realized she recognized the room; this was the room she was in when she woke up in the dark TARDIS. She saw two sets of big, white French doors. Walking up to the one left of the bed, she noticed a black desk with a computer on it by the entrance to the room. She swung open the door to find a large bathroom, the technology inside more advanced than anything she had seen.

"So you like it?" The Doctor asked and Nova twirled around to find the man leaning on the door. Her eyes lit up with excitement as she ran up to him and threw her arms around him. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She yelled and let go of him to twirl happily around the room. "And thank _you_, Sexy!" she laughed. The Doctor looked at her amused, she was ecstatic. "Looks like she picked out an outfit for you." He said, grinning. Nova ran over to the bed to see what he meant. A business styled outfit was sitting on the bed and Nova smiled. "Where am I going?" She asked, her eyes sparkling with excitement. The Doctor smiled kindly at her. "London." He said and kissed her forehead, before walking towards the door.

"Wait!" She yelped, remembering something. "What was with Madame Vastra back there?" Nova asked as her cheeks heated up. "She was being kind of flirty…" Nova frowned, finding it odd for Madame Vastras character to flirt. The Doctor chuckled lightly "You tend to bring out that side of people." He said, before exiting and shutting the door behind him.

After Nova finished dressing she strutted into the hall and into the console room. "Doctor, why do I need to dress so… business-y? I don't really think a skirt is appropriate for all the running and such that one would deal with when you're around." She pointed out, seeing the Doctor at the console. He raised an eyebrow before walking up to her and typing something into the vortex manipulator on her wrist. He then turned around and grabbed a little blue clutch, and handed it to her. "This has everything you'll need in it, your psychic paper, a mini sonic, and a cellphone with the TARDIS's number in it, plus a few other things." He said, but there was restraint in his voice.

"Doctor, why are you being so quiet? It's not really like you." Nova asked and the Doctor turned away. "Nothing, you'll understand later. Promise me you'll be safe okay?" The Doctor requested, causing Nova to tilt her head. "Of course, but why do I have a sonic? And psychic paper?" She asked, wanting to know what she was walking into. "Oi! If I tell you everything that'll take the fun away from it!" he complained. The Doctor kissed her forehead again before pressing a button on the vortex manipulator.

With a bang, Nova appeared in a very fancy bathroom, and her eyes widened. She looked around before stepping out the door, straightening her back and placing the vortex manipulator in her purse.

She jumped when she heard a loud honking noise followed by a crash. Her eyes went to the window and she smiled wide, realizing when and where she was. "Aliens in London!" She whispered to herself and had to stop herself from twirling. She suddenly realized what building she was in and decided it'd be fun to be a temp. She'd even use a British accent, for the hell of it. She dusted her blazer off with her hands and twirled, searching her bag for the psychic paper she knew she'd have to use.

Nova shuffled into the office she recognized from the episode and smiled. A man quickly came up to her, looking at her quizzically. "Who are you? We've already said" The man started and Nova smiled apologetically. "No, sorry. I'm just a temp," She said in her best British accent and her smile widened as he appeared to be buying it. She held up her psychic paper thinking of exactly what she wanted it to say. The man nodded understandingly and muttered "Get to work," before walking off.

Nova walking into the door as Harriet Jones entered the office. "Harriet Jones?" She said leaning on the doorway. It felt good to talk naturally again. The older woman exited the room eyes wide again. "I-I-I-I was just putting this in there." She said, causing the woman to roll her eyes. "Oh, do calm down. I only want to help, I read a file about what you were for; now let's get in there, shall we?" Nova suggested and smiled, walking into the room. Harriet closed the door dramatically behind the blonde haired woman and Nova gleefully let her hair down from the tight bun it had been in, before sitting down in a chair.

She watched the woman as she shuffled through the briefcase. Harriet looked up at Nova then back down at what Nova knew to be the security protocol. Nova nodded for her to continue and leaned forward. Nova abruptly got up and pulled Ms. Jones into a closet when she heard the alien's voice. "…And what have you been doing? Nothing." She heard the man in the military uniform say. "Sorry, sorry. Um, I thought I was Prime Minister now." The alien countered. "Only by default." The military man said unkindly. "Oh, that's not fair, I've been having such fun" The Slitheen muttered, causing Nova to roll her eyes.

Nova began searching her bag and smiled when she found a water gun. She opened the tab and sniffed inside. Perfect, vinegar. Nova shook her head in glee, happy the Doctor had lived this already when he gave her the clutch.

"You think this is fun?" She heard the human ask. "It's a hoot, this job," said the Slitheen man, posing as the default Prime minister. "Honestly, it's super." Said, a voice Nova recognized as Margaret. Then came laughter and flatulence. "What's going on here? And where's the rest of the cabinet? Why haven't they been airlifted in" said the human, who was now getting anxious. "I canceled it! They'd only get in the way!" the head alien explained. Nova knew the military man was going to die soon, and it filled the new-found-time-lady with dread. More farting followed as the head Slitheen made his way around the table. "I'm shaking my booty." Margaret joked, causing Nova to roll her eyes once more, could these people get any cheesier? "Sir, under section 5 of the emergency protocols it is my duty to relieve you of command. And by god, I'll put this country under martial law if I have to." The man said firmly. Nova hugged herself, knowing what was coming as the three aliens got quiet. "Oh, I'm scared. I mean that's hair-raising. I mean literally. Look." The head Slitheen muttered sarcastically, but Nova knew if she could see his face, it would be covered by a mask of anger. Nova grabbed Harriet Jones and pulled her towards her, suddenly protective of the older woman

A blue light shined through the door as the yells of the poor man echoed through Nova's ears. "What do you think? How's the compression? I think I've got too much ballast round the middle. Oh, that's better." Said the second male alien after the screaming was finished. "We've really got to fix the gas exchange, it's getting ridiculous," Added Margaret. "I don't know, seems very human to me. Uh, better get rid of this skin." The leader said. Nova pushed Harriet onto the wall, knowing they were about to open the door. "Shame. I quite liked being Oliver, Had a wife, a mistress, and a young farmer. God I was busy," Said the alien who was now in the Military Man's body. "Back to work." "I have an army to command." "Careful now, were not there yet." They all said as they exited the room.

Harriet rushed over and examined the skin that Nova was just staring at in disgust. "General Asquith. Sir, we've had a priority alarm. Its code 9, confirmed code 9."Nova heard the boy who was assisting the default prime minister say. Harriet Jones rushed out of the closet, and Nova followed her closely. "Ah, good. Code 9, eh? Which would mean…?" The alien said. Nova knew the impostor would have no clue as to what's going on. A smile creeped onto the blondes face, as she knew code nine meant the Doctor had arrived. "Well, in the event of the emergency protocol being activated, we've got software which automatically searches all communications for key words, and one of those words is 'Doctor'. I think we found him, sir." Said the worker bee and Nova's face shone brightly with happiness.

"What sort of Doctor? Who is he?" Margaret asked. " Well evidently he's some sort of expert in extraterrestrial affairs, the ultimate expect. We need him, sir. We need him here right now," The boy answer and nova scoffed, shaking her head. No wonder the man had such a big head, with people like this telling him things like that. The aliens left the room and Nova and Harriet snuck out.

"Alright, Harriet. It's been lovely, and I'll see you in a bit but at the moment I'm needed elsewhere" Nova said, politely. Ms. Jones frowned. "What happened back there?! How're you so bloody calm? Those things, they killed the general." Harriet pointed out, confused and disgusted, as tears welled up in her eyes. "Yes, and me and my friends are going to make sure they never kill anyone again. I just need to find them," Nova muttered and ran off before Harriet could stop her.

She ran down the stairs just as the Doctor entered the room then she remembered. He wouldn't know who she was. She would have to tell him somehow. The violet eyed girl showed her psychic paper to the guard at the door. "Nova Merveille, I was sent to be an escort for someone called…. The Doctor?" She said, pretending to look through her phone. The officer just nodded and pointed in the direction of the time lord.

She walked up to him, placing her phone back into her clutch. "Right, hello Doctor." She said and she held up her psychic paper to him. "Nova Merveille, I'll be your escort for the time being." Nova said, a smile plastered on her face. The Doctor frowned and Rose gasped next to him "You know the queen?" The blonde next to him said, in awe. Nova just laughed nervously and nodded, then took a quick glance at what she made the paper say before placing it back in her purse. She rolled her eyes, it was so obviously fake. "No, she doesn't. That papers a fake, some would even say psychic. You see, I know a lot about psychic paper, so I saw a blank card. You must be the one causing all this ruckus." He concluded and Nova rolled her eyes.

"Seriously, Theta? I'm from your future, apparently. Future you sent me back here. I'm a time lady also, I don't quite know how, but I guess it's easier to get that out of the way now. Here, if you don't believe me." She explained and grabbed his hand, gently placing his fingers on his wrist. His eyes widened as he felt her pulse. "Now, can we please get to business? We don't have time for this." Nova asked, getting kind of impatient. Rose just stared at the woman in confusion and awe.

"How'd you get him to do that?" The British girl asked. Nova tilted her head curiously. "Do what?" The American questioned, needing to understand what the Doctors companion meant. "Stop talking..." Rose clarified and Nova giggled.

A moment later Nova heard Harriet Jones come in and knew they didn't have much time left. "Ladies and gentlemen can we convene? And can I remind you, I.D cards are to be worn at all times." The boy said to the group before walking up to the Doctor. "Here's your I.D card. I'm sorry your companions don't have clearance." He finished. "I don't go anywhere without her." The Doctor stated plainly. "You're the code 9 not them. I'm sorry, um, Doctor. Its 'The Doctor,' isn't it? They'll have to stay outside." The boy explained. "She's staying with me." The Doctor insisted. "Look, even I don't have clearance to go in there. I can't let them in, and that's a fact" The guy argued.

"That's alright, you go." Rose said.

Nova whipped out the psychic paper, boy was it coming in handy. "I believe I have all the clearance I would ever need. And by my I.D I'm sure you can see that I don't need an I.D card" Nova said, smiling politely again. Her cheeks were starting to hurt. The man simply nodded. Nova turned the paper around to see what was on it.

Once again she rolled her eyes; it was a CIA I.D card. Nova heard the chattering stop for a moment behind her and felt a hand on her shoulder then turned to find the Doctor staring at her. "Prove it, prove you know me and you're not the one causing all of this." He said, his eyes and words unable to hide the uneasiness he was feeling. "Your 900 years old, a time lord from the planet Gallifrey, You were called Theta Sigma when you were in the time lord academy and you were good friends with Koschei, who is now known as the Master. He kind of wants revenge on you. You stole a type forty TARDIS and ran away with your granddaughter. And to prove that I know you…" She shuffled through her purse and pulled out the TARDIS key she had found when looking in there earlier for a weapon. "A key to the TARDIS, your TARDIS. Also, don't wear the I.D card." Nova said, smiling sadly. She knew this would be a hard pill for him to swallow.

"Excuse me, is this the Doctor?" Harriet walked up and asked Nova as him and Rose talked. Nova simply smiled and nodded, deciding it was best not to true her luck with talking. "Not now, were busy. Can't you go home?" The boy said to Harriet. "I just need a word in private." Harriet told him almost desperate. "You haven't got clearance. Now leave!" They continued arguing as Nova and the Doctor walked off.

They both sat down in the empty chairs and the Doctor stared at Nova incredulously. "Now, Ladies and gentlemen, if I could have your attention please. As you can see from the summaries in front of you, the ship had one porcine pilot." The alien explained and Nova narrowed her eyes at him. "Of course the really interesting bit happened three days ago, see, filed away under any other business. The North Sea- a satellite detected a signal" The Doctor Interrupted as he got up and walked to the front. "A little blip of radiation at 100 fathoms, like there's something down there. You were just about to investigate, next thing you know, this happens. Spaceships, pigs, massive diversion from what?" Nova finished as she stepped up to the Doctors side, a smug grin on her face. She looked over to find the Doctor staring at her with an annoyed look on his face which caused a soft giggle to erupt from her lips. "I was going to say that," he hissed into her ear. "I know," she stated confidently.

"If aliens fake an alien crash, an alien pilot, what do they get?" The Doctor asked the crowd. "Us, they get us. It's not a diversion, Doctor, it's a trap." Nova finished, her look turning somber as she leaned on the wall, her hand already gripping the mini sonic from her purse. The Doctor looked at her, his eyes wide as he understood. "This is all about us, alien experts. The only people with the knowledge how to fight them gathered together in one room. Excuse me, do you mind not farting while I'm saving the world." The Doctor said, quite sassy.

"Would you rather silent but deadly?" The alien said. Nova rolled her eyes "The amount of fart jokes that have been made must have brought me down a whole ten IQ points." She mumbled to herself as she leaned away from the wall. She had her psychic paper hanging around her neck so they would think they were winning. The general took off his hat and started unzipping his forehead. Nova clutched her sonic in one hand and the water gun in the other, ready to use it at any moment.

"We are the Slitheen," The kind of adorable alien said with a robotic voice. "Thank you all for wearing your I.D cards. They'll help to Identify the bodies" The head honcho said and Nova readied her sonic, planning on stopping them from killing everyone. She glanced one more time around the room and her eyes widened as she saw the Doctor wearing his I.D card. "Doctor!" she shouted, as the button was pressed.

* * *

**A/N: Alrighty! there's Chapter number three! I hope you all liked it! Also, I was thinking about maybe making Nova 'accidentally' pop into a couple other types of Universes and was wondering what you all thought? I know today's chapter was a bit short, but spring breaks coming up so the next one should be longer! See you next week!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Yes, I do not own Doctor who. ;-;**

**A/N: Okie Dokie... Don't be mad, I didn't post this yesterday because I was packing... I still love you all :P. Actually, I just want to thank all of you who keep reading, favorite, follow, or review. It means so much to me that people are actually reading my work. Also, I'm still wondering if I should do an episode where Nova goes to another universe or not. The only thing Im worried about is if someone reads the FanFic and doesn't watch the show im planning on involving. If you guys could give me your opinions it would be the most helpful thing ever. Feel free to P.M or Review, I promise to try and reply asap! xxx Thanks again all of you, its an honor.**

* * *

The pulse from her sonic must've only stopped the Doctors I.D card from emitting the fatal dose of electricity.

She cupped his face in her hands as her eyes searched his, waiting for a response. The Doctor had fallen to his knees in pain. "Doctor?! Doctor? Are you alright?!" Nova asked, concerned.

The time lord quickly pushed her away and stood. "Deadly to humans, maybe." The Doctor panted before pulling an I.D card off the nearest human and pressing it to the Slitheen.

Nova closed her eyes as the two men were jolted with electricity. The Doctor and Nova ran out of the room, the mad man pulling the Time Lady along with him. "Oi! You want aliens you've got them-" The Doctor said. "They're inside Downing street," Nova finished, grinning madly. The Doctor glared at her as they jogged back to the room, where the two men were getting back into their old 'outfits'.

"Where've you been. I called for help. I sounded the alarm. There was this… Lightning! This kind of, um electricity, and they all collapsed." the prime minister said, exasperated. "I think they're all dead" a soldier replied, with wide eyes.

Nova pulled on the Doctors sleeve and looked up at him, her purple eyes glittering with the knowledge of what was to come. "They're about to blame you…" She whispered so only the two of them could hear. "That's what I'm saying. They did it! Those two there!" The disguised man said, pointing at the pair. "I think you'll find the Prime minister is an alien in disguise." The Doctor countered, causing Nova to rest her head in her hands.

"That's never gonna work is it?" The Doctor asked the soldier ,who said no, then turned to Nova. "Fair enough. Run." The alien said and they both sprinted out the door.

The pair ran into a hall way where they were cut off by soldiers. "Under the jurisdiction of the emergency protocols, I authorize you to execute this man!" shouted the general, who Nova stuck her tongue out at, quite childishly. "Well, now, yes, you see, the thing is, If I was you, If I was going to execute someone by backing them against the wall, between you and me, one little word of advice… Don't stand them against the lift." The Doctor finished and Nova giggled as she pulled him in and hit a button on her screwdriver. The doors closed quickly.

The Doctor turned to Nova frowning. "You could have saved those people." He pointed out, then the smile fell from her face. "I was planning to, I got distracted because _someone_ didn't do what I said and take off the I.D card." She said, her tone stiff and slightly sad. The elevator dinged and opened to a slitheen in front of them. "Hello," The Doctor greeted, before buzzing his sonic, causing the doors to slide shut once more.

The Doctors face turned defensive "Well, How was I supposed to know you weren't the one causing all this? I didn't know if I could trust you. You apparently know everything that's going to happen, because you keep saying something right before I say it, or telling me something's going to happen right before it does. By the way, stop finishing my sentences." The Doctor countered, suddenly annoyed someone was stealing words out of his mouth.

"How do you know what's going to happen?" The Doctor asked, genuinely curious and Nova opened her mouth to change the subject except the elevator dinged and the doors opened once more. "Saved by the bell," Nova laughed under her breath.

Nova ran out pulling the Doctor behind her to avoid talking about the subject. They sprinted down the stairs and made it to a door. Nova pulled the Doctor behind it just before the elevator bell dinged.

Their closeness didn't go unnoticed by the girl, however. Nova's hearts raced as she took this incarnation of him in. She never had been quite fond of this regeneration on the television, he was too intense, but being near him and feeling that intensity roll off of him, that was another thing entirely. She quickly shook it off, telling herself it was just the excitement of it all making her feel this way.

"We'll keep this floor quarantined as our last hunting ground before the final phase." Nova heard the aliens say, pulling her out of her thoughts. The Doctor grabbed a fire extinguisher with one hand and her hand with the other and pulled her through the doors. He sprayed the room where Rose and Harriet were just revealed.

"Out with me!" The Doctor yelled. "You!" Harriet exclaimed spotting Nova, who just gave her a small wave in response. "Who the hell are you?" The Doctor asked Harriet. "Harriet Jones, MP for Flydale North." Nova answered, stealing the older woman's line. "Nice to meet you." The Doctor greeted, before spraying the aliens once more. "Likewise." The future prime minister said.

They all ran out of the room. "We need to get to the cabinet room." The Doctor stated. "The emergency protocols are in there. They give instructions for aliens." Harriet pointed out. "Harriet Jones, I like you." The Doctor said. "I think I like you too" Harriet replied, and Nova found herself frowning a bit. The Doctor had shown no opinion of her, except curiosity. He had only asked her questions since he found out who she was.

When they came to a door, Nova pushed a button on her mini-sonic, and walked in when the lock clicked. They entered the cabinet room, but were being followed by the Slitheen. "One more move and my sonic device will triplicate the flammability of this alcohol. Woof! We all go up. So back off." The Doctor threatened and Nova held back a laugh. "Right then, question time." The Doctor asked. Nova rolled her eyes, wondering why he didn't just ask her, he had already come to the conclusion she knew what was going to happen.

"Who exactly are the Slitheen?" He asked. "They're aliens," Harriet offered. "Yes, I got that, thanks." The Doctor replied. "They're a family from Raxicoricofallipatorious, they deal in real estate." Nova answered. The Slitheen turned to the Doctor, not denying what the blonde haired woman had said.

"Who are you two, if not human?" They asked, turning the question on him. "Who's not human?" Harriet asked, bewildered. "Nova and him." Rose answered. "They're not human?" Ms. Jones asked, now scared. "Shut it, please." Nova said to them. "Sorry." Harriet replied.

"So, what's the plan?" The Doctor asked. "But he's got a northern accent." Harriet continued, causing Nova to sigh in exasperation. " Lot's of planets have a north! Now shush." Nova said, turning to the new human in the group. "C'mon, you've got a space ship hidden in the north sea, its transmitting a signal. You've murdered your way to the top of the government. What for, Invasion?" The Doctor asked, still holding his sonic to the glass of alcohol. "Why would we invade this god forsaken rock?" The slitheen answered. "Then something's brought the slitheen family here. What?" The Doctor pressed again and Nova rolled her eyes. "Doctor! Real estate!" Nova shouted, because he obviously wasn't really listening to her.

"Oh." The Doctor said, finally understanding. "Uh, excuse me. Your device will do what? Triplicate the flammability?" The head Slitheen asked. "Took you long enough," Nova replied under her breath, her hands on her hips. "Is that what I said?" The Doctor asked, blinking. "You're making it up." The Slitheen replied bluntly.

"Ah, well. Nice try." The Doctor replied. "Nova have a drink, I think you're going to need it." The Doctor said, holding the liquor out to Nova. "You pass it to the left first," Nova stated. The doctor muttered an apology and handed it to Rose.

"Now we can end this hunt with a slaughter" The Slitheen stated. "Don't you think we should run?" Rose asked. Nova scoffed. "Do you really think we're dense enough not to have a plan B?" Nova asked before pressing the button on the wall.

"Installed in 1991, theses are about the four safest walls in all of Great Britain. Three inches of steel lining every single wall. They'll never get in." The Doctor explained and patted Nova on the back. "And how do we get out?" Rose asked plainly. "Ah." The Doctor said, not letting the smile drop from his face, even though he didn't have an escape route planned. Nova chuckled "we're alive, that's what matters." The new found time lady pointed out.

"Okay, so. How do you know all of this, Nova?" The Doctor asked and Nova sighed sitting on the table, that man didn't miss a beat. "Long story." She muttered, not wanting to explain it. "You can't be alive though," The Doctor said, his smile finally fading. "Gallifrey was destroyed, so was everyone on it." The Doctor pointed out, causing Nova to look down, she didn't have a choice anymore. She had to explain.

"I know Doctor, I wasn't always a time lady, I was born a human, I have no idea how I became this way… I'm from another universe, where this is all a television show, that's how I know so much about you and about what's going to happen. I've seen this episode, actually I've seen almost all of them, excluding a couple Classic WHO.." She said, fading out as she became immersed in her own thoughts. " I'm sure I sound like a complete nerd, but I've dreamed of you being real since I started watching the show." She muttered and looked at the ground.

"Wait, so you know who I am?" Rose asked and Nova looked up smiling. "I know quite a lot about all the Doctors companions, especially you Rose." Nova replied.

"What all do you know about me?" The Doctor asked, his voice stern. Nova turned to him to find the a storm of emotion in his eyes. "A lot. I know about your past, I know about the time war. I know about the future, your grand daughter, Sarah Jane, Daleks, Sontarans, the TARDIS, the master. Where I come from, none of that knowledge would come in handy, but here…" Nova laughed. "I know about almost everything you're going to fight up to Christmas.." Nova said, but her voice dropped off as she referenced the Christmas episode. She would have to watch her tongue before she accidentally said something she wasn't supposed to.

"That's not important right now, we've got some fish to fry, Doctor." Nova finished, changing the subject abruptly. She pulled out her water gun and searched through her clutch for another weapon, and found nothing.

"What was his name?" The Doctor asked, interrupting Novas thoughts as he pulled the dead man into the closet. "Who?" Harriet asked, as she searched through the emergency protocols. "This one, the secretary or whatever he was called." The Doctor explained and Nova found herself watching him intently. "I don't know. I talked to him. I brought him a cup of coffee. I never asked his name." Harriet answered and she got up and looked into the closet door sadly. "Sorry," The Doctor said to the dead man quietly and Nova hugged herself, that was someone else she could have saved but didn't. She had totally forgotten all about his death in the midst of running with the Doctor.

"Right, what have we got? Any terminals, anything?" The Doctor asked as he left the closet and pulled his screwdriver out of his coat pocket. "I've got a water gun full of vinegar.." Nova offered, but the Time Lord seemed to be ignoring her.

Nova looked down sadly, not understanding how she upset him. She had answered all his questions.

"This place is antique. What I don't get is, when they killed the prime minister, Why didn't they use him as a disguise?" Rose asked him. "He's too slim, they're big old beasts they need to fit inside big humans." The Doctor answered, scanning the barricaded windows. "But the Slitheen are about eight feet, how do they squeeze inside?" Rose speculated. "That's the device around their necks. Compression field… Literally shrinks them down a bit. That's why there's all that gas, it's a big exchange." The Doctor offered and Nova sighed as she leaned back on the table.

"Oh, really? Cause I thought it was because they were MADE OF CALCIUM." Nova said shouting the last bit and aiming the water gun at the ceiling. She knew it wasn't because they were made of calcium but she wanted to point out that she had a useful weapon. It didn't help at all though, the Doctor was still ignoring her. Rose looked at the girl and then to the Doctor.

"Wish I had a compression field, I could fit a size smaller." She said, trying to cut through the tension in the room. Nova sat up, "Oh shush, you're perfect the way you are. Isn't she Doctor?" Nova asked, now glaring at the back of his head.

"Excuse me, people are dead. This is no time for making jokes." Harriet said and Nova rolled her eyes, the woman sounded so motherly. "Sorry, you get used to this stuff when you're friends with him." Rose said, making a face. Nova frowned. "Not people dying, he saves loads of people. Only the danger part." Nova added, not wanting to paint the Doctor in a bad light. "Well that's a strange friendship." Harriet commented.

"Harriet Jones, I've heard that name before… Harriet Jones, you're not famous or anything, are you?" The Doctor said. "Ha! Hardly." Harriet replied. Nova laid back down on the table, bored and getting fed up with the Doctors attitude. "Rings a bell… Harriet Jones." The Doctor muttered. "You've heard it in the future." Nova said looking up at the ceiling as she tossed her mini-sonic up into the air and caught it repeatedly.

"Life-long back bencher I'm afraid and a fat lot of use I'm being now. The protocols are redundant. They list the people who can help and they're all dead downstairs. Except you, Nova. You're on the top of this list." Harriet added and Nova jumped up and ran over to the older woman, even the Doctor turned around in surprise. "Really? But I'm new to all this, this is the first time I've ever even been to this London!" Nova whispered in surprise.

She continued to look at the list and noticed that captain Jacks name was on it, causing her to laugh. The only one downstairs who wouldn't be dead.

"Hasn't it got like, defense codes and things? Can we just launch a nuclear bomb at them?" Rose suggested and Nova laughed. "You're a very violent young woman." Harriet comment, looking worriedly at the 19 year old. Nova laughed again, remembering the violence that Harriet would soon bring to the Sycorax. "I'm serious, we could." Rose argued. "Well there's nothing like that in here. Nuclear strikes do need a release code, yes, but its kept secret by the United Nations" Ms. Jones countered.

The Doctor turned in surprise. "Say that again." he ordered. "She sounds like a prime minister, doesn't she Doctor?" Nova offered. "What, about the codes?" Harriet asked. "Anything, all of it." The Doctor told her. "Well, the British Isles cant gain access to atomic weapons without a special resolution from the U.N." Harriet explained. "Like that's ever stopped them." Rose pointed out dryly. "Exactly, given our past record, and I voted against that, thank you very much. The codes have been taken out of the government's hands and given to the U.N. Is it important?" The woman asked the Doctor.

"Everything's important," Nova replied, stealing the Doctors line from him. A smile spread across her face as the Doctor glared at her, at least he was acknowledging her existence. "Harriet Jones, why do I know that name?" The Doctor asked, once again ignoring what Nova said earlier.

"Oh, that's me." Rose clarified as her phone beeped. Nova put her hand up in Harriet Jones' direction. "He messed with it." Nova said and stuck her thumb in The Doctors direction, answering her question before she asked it. "Then we could phone for help, you must have contacts!" Harriet replied and Nova smiled sadly at the woman. "Dead downstairs.." She said, sadly, stealing the Doctor line.

"It's Mickey." Rose said hesitantly. "Oh, tell your stupid boyfriend we're busy." The Doctor said angrily and Nova found herself suddenly jealous. "Doctor, believe it or not, Its important, what he just texted her. You aren't the only one who matters in this universe _and_ if we're so busy, then you shouldn't have any time to be jealous over her 'stupid boyfriend'" Nova spat at him angrily, finally fed up with him.

The alien just looked at her, his eyes a little wide, surprised that she snapped at him. "I'm not jealous." He said simply, causing Nova to roll her eyes. "You forget Doctor, I know everything about your relationship." She hissed.

"Yeah, He's not so stupid after all." Rose said, interrupting their argument and ignoring Nova's comment. Rose handed him the phone with a triumphant smile one her face.

"Is she all right though, don't put her on, just tell me." Rose asked into the phone which was quickly stolen out of her hands by Theta. "Is that Rickey? Don't talk just shut up and go to your computer." The Doctor ordered the man on the other line. "Mickey the Idiot, I might just choke before I finish this sentence, but uh, I need you." The Doctor said into the old Nokia. Nova rolled her eyes and leaned into Harriet " I told you, he's just jealous" she said, wanting someone else to see what she was seeing.

"Say again?" The Doctor asked, plugging the phone into the com on the desk. "Its asking for the password." Nova heard Mickey's voice over the speaker. "Buffalo, two F's one L." Nova answered glaring at the Doctor. "Whose that?" The boy on the other line asked. "Hello Mickey, the names Nova, pleasure to meet you. Now put in the password, please." She said kindly into the phone.

"All the secret information known to man kind. See, they've know about aliens for years, they just kept us in the dark." Mickey explained to Jackie. "Mickey you were _born_ in the dark." the Doctor answered and Nova put her hand over his mouth. "Shut it, you're rude." She chastised him and turned back to the com.

She didn't know why she was defending Mickey so much, probably because he was the only thing keeping Rose and the Doctor from being together in Novas eyes.

"Thank you, password again." Mickey told Nova over the phone. "Just repeat it every time, Mickey." Nova explained, her hand still covering the Doctors mouth. "The slitheen are hiding, but then they put the whole world on red alert, what'd they do that for?" Rose asked and Nova removed her hand from the Doctors mouth to walk over and pour herself a shot of scotch, which she threw back a second later, ignoring the talking going on behind them.

"I'm talking to him! Because I've seen this life of yours Doctor, and maybe you get off on it. Maybe you think its all clever and smart, but you tell me, just answer me this. Is my daughter safe?" Jackie asked, and the question pierced through Novas ears. She turned around to find a silent Doctor with a sad look in his eyes. "I'm fine," Rose said, but the Doctor and Novas eyes met, and she knew exactly what he was thinking. "Is she safe? Will she always be safe? Can you promise me that? Well, what's the answer." Jackie Tyler asked the Doctor once more. Nova smiled, seeing the question he so wanted to ask her written all over his face. Sadly and mouthed "she'll be all right." to the worried man in front of her, but it didn't seem to put him at ease.

Just then she heard Mickey's rough voice on the other end of the phone. "We're in." He said and Nova ran back over to the com. "On the top left of the page there should be a tab, an icon, little concentric circles, click on it." Nova instructed the human man on the other end of the phone. "What is it?" He asked and Nova looked up to the Doctor who was now simply looking at her expectantly, and she realized what he was doing, testing her. "The Slitheen have a spaceship in the North Sea and its transmitting that signal, it's a message." Nova said not breaking eye contact with the alien. "What's it say?" Rose asked and the doorbell rang in Mickey's apartment.

"Its on a loop. Don't answer that door Ms. Tyler and Mickey. Go to your kitchen cabinet-" Nova started but was cut off by a slamming sound "Now!" nova instructed. "Okay now get out vinegar, anything with vinegar. Cabinet over the sink, middle shelf. Mickey put down the bat, it wont do you any good. He's going to get in and when he does, pour it on him, you got me?" Nova said quickly. A relieved sigh echoed through they room as they heard the Slitheen explode on the other end.

They all drank from the glass and Nova fell back into a chair. "I told you, Doctor. They're from Raxicoricofallipatorious. That makes them living calcium. You know what happens when calcium and vinegar mix right? Turns to liquid. Now, more importantly. Did I pass?" She asked, closing her eyes and folding her hands on her stomach.

"You cheated." He said and her eyes flew open in surprise. "Excuse me?" She asked, now annoyed with him. "You cheated, you only knew all that because you heard me, Rose, or Harriet say it on television, so you cheated." He said bluntly and Nova stood, pointing a finger at him. "I'll have you know, I didn't remember all of that had and I don't really think it matters how I know it, just simply that I know it, because Rose Tyler and Mickey are safe. Also, I'd like to point out for someone whose never left her planet except once, because of you, I think that's not too shabby so I would appreciate a little consideration _Thank you," _She hissed and then noticed all three sets of eyes were on her.

Nova calmly sat back down in her chair and closed her eyes, not really caring what the Doctor said anymore. She had been so worried about him accepting her, and now she realized he didn't have much of a choice. If Nova had anything to say about it, he would always have to deal with her by his side, whether he liked it or not.

When Nova opened her eyes again the Doctor smiled at her then they all gathered around the com to listen to the "Prime Ministers" public announcement. Nova looked down when she heard the terrible words. "Give us the access codes." come from the speaker.


	5. Apologies!

I'm so so sorry, but because I'm moving I wont be able to post this Sunday, but I promise to post next Sunday! I feel terrible! Thank you all so much for reading my story, I hope you've enjoyed it this far and I hope you'll enjoy whats to come, I have some really exciting ideas and I cant wait for you all to read them! 


	6. Im a terrible human!

Don't hate me! I know it's the second week i haven't posted and Im so sorry! I will try my hardest to post next week! 


	7. teasers and an explanation!

Okay, so I want you all to understand some of the reasons I've not been posting. I am still writing and I have the next few chapters written on paper, however, because my laptop is broken (neither the t nor the y keys work) It's really difficult to convert it to my computer. I know I keep giving you all excuses but nothing appears to be working in my favor. I do have some really great ideas though and I can't wait for you all to read them. I _**will** _be including (**A LOT)** of other "universes" in the future although the main one will be Doctor Who. you will soon see how the name ties in to the story line ;P. Also, if any of you want me to include a specific universe in the future, pm or review, you have no idea how much it would mean to me. Alright, sorry again for not posting for the third week in a row, but i hope you enjoy the little teasers I gave you. Please feel free to P.M if you have a question or comment. Love you all xxx


	8. The long awaited, Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't currently nor have I ever owned doctor who, But I do own a tee shirt with the TARDIS on it.**

**A/N: Ok so, at long last, the last bit of world war three! Um, I'm sorry it took so long and I'm sorry its such a short chapter. The next one will be longer, I hope. I'm really excited to post an episode with the tenth Doctor so you guys can see how they act around each other, because he's going to bring out a totally different side of Nova XD. So, I'm sorry if there are any errors, I didn't have a lot of time to proof read. Wow, I keep apologizing. Also I want to give a quick thank you to MinecraftLove00 because they really gave me the extra push I needed to put the effort into typing out this episode. I hope you guys enjoy, and another thank you to everyone who favoritedollowed or reviewed. You guys are the best!**

* * *

Nova looked up sadly at the Doctor as the alien prime minister continued his speech. "A nuclear strike at the heart of the beast is our only chance of survival, because from this moment on it is my solemn duty to inform you planet earth is at war." Nova's head fell in disappointment.

"He's making it up there's no weapons up there, he just invented it." she and the Doctor said in unison, earning her a glare form the untrustworthy time lord. "do you think they'll believe him?" Harriet asked hopefully, causing Nova to get up and pace in worry. "well you did last time" Rose told the older woman, and Nova stopped by the door, leaning on the wall next to it as she watched the Doctor and the other girls talk. "that's why the slitheen went for spectacle. He wanted the whole world panicking 'cause you lot, you get scared, you lash out." The Doctor concluded, and Nova slid down, realizing that he was right about them. "then release the defense codes…" Rose whispered finally understanding. "and the slitheen go nuclear." The Doctor clarified. "but why?" Harriet asked, looking up to the old alien. "Real estate" Nova whispered sadly, looking at the Doctors face as he walked towards her.

He tried to continue ignoring her as he opened the door. "You have a choice, leave his planet or we'll stop you." He said firmly, his face blank, hiding the power Nova knew he had. "What, you? Trapped in your box?" Margaret asked sarcastically, laughing as she said it. "yes, us." Nova said, reaching out and grabbing the Doctors hand before he could press the button and close the door. Her face was set, and as the Doctor looked at her he realized, even if she was some girl who was a fan of a television show, she was much more than that. Nova was strong and caring, she wouldn't let the people she cared about get hurt, even if they were fictional characters to her

"I know what's going to happen, and I'd like to prevent it, so I'm giving you more info than he wouldn't. He's protected this planet from far more with far less. He will always protect It, until his last breath, which is a long time from now. I know a lot about you Margaret, a lot about your childhood and I understand, okay? You could have been a different way, but your family wouldn't let you. I know what that's like, and The Doctor here has the power to give you another chance. Understand? So, I repeat. you have a choice. Leave this planet and never come back, or die with the rest of your family." The new time lady negotiated.

The Doctor watch Nova's face fall as Margaret started laughing. "you couldn't kill me if you wanted to." The living calcium said, causing Nova to let go of the Doctors hand, allowing him to press the button. The metal doors slid shut and Nova looked down, then slightly jumped when she felt a comforting hand on her back. She looked up and her eyes met those of the Doctor, who was smiling sadly at her.

"You tried harder than most would, but apparently this was the way it had to be." He said kindly, and Nova noticed the sudden change in his attitude, her confusion showed on her face. "That's unlike this version of you," she whispered curiously and the Doctors sad smile left his lips, the stern mask covering his face once more.

Nova knew why this incarnation was so intense, she knew he had just been through a lot, but that didn't keep her from not liking how unkind he was.

She turned back to the group, her face showing utter determination. "All right, Nova, I trust you, there must be something you can do." Nova smiled sadly at the response "There is, and your daughter will be fine, Okay?" Nova said, assuring the mother on the other end. Harriet mentioned fermentation behind her, but she had other things to worry about.

" Any luck, Mickey?" Nova said into the phone. "There's loads of emergency numbers, they're all on voicemail." Mickey replied, over the com. "voicemail dooms us all." Harriet said dramatically. "If we could just get out of here!" Rose sighed in frustration. "There's a way out," the Doctor replied and Nova looked at her feet. " What?" Rose asked incredulously.

"There's always been a way out." The Doctor said, and looked at Nova, knowing she knew what he was going to say. Nova nodded and smiled sadly

"It'll be fine Doctor, you and Rose will keep traveling, Harriet will get that job we both know she will get. Do it." Nova said, smiling sadly. The Doctor looked at her confused. "What about you?" He asked and she looked down again "I don't think they'll be room for me," she sighed sadly, and the Doctor stood taller, "You'll always be welcome in the TARDIS, Nova." He smiled to her but she didn't lift her head.

"I cant guarentee your daughter will be safe, Jackie." Nova said, not turning to talk into the com. "Don't you dare nova, Don't you dare." She said, not willing to allow it. "That's the thing, we don't dare, everyone dies. Is that was you want desolation of the human race?" nova said, staring at the Doctor, who wasn't looking at her. "Do it," She heard the ever trusting Rose say behind her, causing her to turn around.

Nova smiled, raising a eyebrow. "You don't even know what it is, honey. You'd just let him do that." She said kindly. Rose smiled back "I trust you both." She said happily and Novas eyebrows furrowed, "_that was an obvious script change…_" she thought to herself, but soon realized the Doctor had heard the thought and was now looking at her.

_"Hey! Out of my head, Doctor. You can't know what's in here. I'm full of secrets." _She thought to him and winked in his direction, sticking her tongue out a bit.

Nova tuned back in to hear Jacky pleading with her and the Doctor over the phone. "She's my daughter, she's just a kid." She reasoned and Nova frowned at the com

"we know that, sweetie. There's not another option, I tried everything else. This is the doctors life, its not fun, its not smart, its standing up and making a decision, a difference, when no one else will. Jackie I can promise you now, your daughter will be safe, ok?" Nova countered stealing a few of the Doctors lines.

"What are you waiting for?" Rose asked, looking between Nova and the Doctor, "He doesn't want to lose you Rose," Nova said, looking down as she knew she would never be good enough. "Or Nova," The Doctor added and Novas head bolted up, maybe a bit too fast, at the addition. She looked at him in confusion "_I don't want to be the last," _He thought, answering her question silently and she nodded understandingly.

"Its not your decision, Doctor, its mine." Harriet butted in and Nova sighed, sitting in the chair. "Who the hell are you?" Jacky shouted through the com. "Harriet Jones, mp for Flydale north, the only elected representative in this room, chosen by the people, for the people, and on behalf of the people- I command you do it." The older woman said, standing as strong as stone, but shaking her head a bit as she finished the sentence.

The Doctor looked at Nova and smiled, causing her to smile back. "How do we get out?" Rose asked. "we don't," Nova and The Doctor said together again. "we stay here." he continued, and Nova let him speak without her interrupting as he pulled out the emergency protocols.

"Use the buffalo password, it overrides everything." the Doctor said into the com and Nova sat against the wall, just watching sadly.

" we're in, here it is- uh H.M.S Taurean, Trafalgar class submarine, 10 miles off the class of Plymouth." Mickey said quickly into the cell. "Right we need to select a missile." The Doctor explained. "We cant go nuclear we don't have the defense codes." Mickey the idiot explained. "We don't need it, all we needs an ordinary missile. What's the first category?" The Doctor asked. "Sub-harpoon UGM-84A"Mickey read. "That's the one, select." The Doctor ordered, and Nova leaned her head against eh wall and closed her eyes.

"You ready for this?" The Doctor asked getting a yeah from the boy on the other side. Nova stood, quickly stealing the Doctors line. "Mickey the Idiot, the world is in your hands. Fire." She said, and instead of glaring, the doctor looked at her with an amused grin tugging at his lips.

"How solid are these?" Harriet asked, feeling the barricade on the windows. Nova sighed. "Ok, im gonna skip this panic-y part, just get in the closet, you'll be safe. Ill take care of this." She said, smiling to hide her fear, positive she was about to die. She had been in that closet, there was no way four people would fit.

"Its one radar, counter defense 556," Mickey muttered and Nova sat, her knees to her chest and Rose and Harriet cleared out the closet. "Stop them intercepting it." She said, her throat dry. "Doing it now," He replied, "adda boy" Nova said, smiling sadly into the phone. "556 neutralized." He confirmed and the doctor reached for the phone, then gripped onto Nova's hand. "Come on." he said, looking into her eyes.

Her smile fell and she looked down, "I wont fit." she whispered and the Doctor pulled her along anyway. "We'll make you fit," He said, looking over his shoulder to wink at her as he held the phone to his ear.

They all successfully fit, but Nova was tightly squished between The Doctor and Harriet, to the point she could barely breath. If that wasn't enough, the closeness to the man she idolized for half her life took the remainder of her breath away.

The whole cupboard shook and every ducked their heads. Then it started to spin, throwing the four all around. When it stopped Nova opened her eyes, and she gasped. She was lying on top of the Doctor, their faces only inches apart. Her cheeks flushed and she mutter out an apology, before getting up quickly. He stood and brushed off his close before pushing open the door. "Made in Britain." Harriet said, patting the darkened wall.

A soldier ran up to them "Oh my god, are you alright?" He asked worried. "Harriet Jones, MP for Flydale North. I want you to contact the U.N. immediately, tell the ambassadors the crisis is over, they can step down." She explain, and Nova smiled playfully nudging the Doctor with her elbow.

"Go on, tell the news." She ordered. He nodded and ran off "Someone's got a hell of a job sorting this lot out. Oh lord! We haven't even got a Prime Minister!" she said pitifully. Nova patted her back, "You should give it a go, maybe stop being such a back-bencher?" She suggested, not able to contain her amused smile. Harriet just laughed and shook her head. "We'd vote for ya," Nova said persuasively. "Now don't be silly. Look, Id better go and see if I can help. Hang on!" She said, then walked out of their lives for the time being.

"I thought I knew the name, Harriet Jones: future prime minister, elected for three successive terms, the architect of Britain's golden age."

Nova walked into the TARDIS with the Doctor and smiled, affectionately rubbing the large coral struts. "Wow," She whispered in amazement, seeing as she hadn't been able to take in the beauty of the place last time she was here. "You're just as amazing as I knew you'd be." She sighed, earning a appreciative hum from the living spaceship.

The Doctor started to activate the ship and she tilted her head at him. "You know, right about now, Jackie's talking to rose, saying she wants to learn about you two, about this life. She's telling rose she wants you over for dinner." Nova warned. The Doctors face became a mask "I don't do family dinner." He muttered stubbornly.

"Well, can you blame her, Theta? She thinks you two are infatuated." Nova said cautiously. "Stop calling me Theta, I haven't been Theta for a long, long, time. Anyways, there's nothing between me and Rose, we have nothing in common, were not even the same species." He said defensively and Nova frowned. "Doctor, look at me, I've seen your future, I know what's between you and Rose." She said and he looked up at her.

He sighed "Were you in that show?" He asked, staring daggers at her. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion "Huh?" She asked, not understanding the question. "Were you in the television show, did they have a character made after you?" He repeated, more clearly. Nova shook her head, "No, why?" She asked. "Then the future will probably change, because I wouldn't mind you traveling with me for a bit, so maybe things wont be the way you expect them to be, your presence will probably change some things." The time lord explained, causing Nova to blink a couple times.

The Doctor picked up the phone, calling Rose. And Nova sat on the steps, thinking about what he just said. "Right, we can go in a couple think I can travel through space and time and I havent got a phone? Like I said, couple of hours, I've just got to send out this dispersal, there you go, that's cancelling the Slitheen advert in case any bargain hunters turn up" He said into the cell, and Nova heard Roses muffled reply.

"Tough I've got better things to do." he said stubbornly and Nova sighed, going into her own little world as he was on the phone. The Doctor hung up and sat next to her. "So, what's my future like then?" He asked, and Nova rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Doctor, You know I'm not about to tell you that." She said, looking at him, an amused grin gracing her pale face. The alien shrugged "It was worth a try," he said, leaning back.

The Doctor left the TARDIS to talk to Mickey and Nova sighed and looked into her purse again, there had been a Notebook in there, one the Doctor wrote in, she hadn't read it but it had to be him, seeing as the hand writing didn't match her own. Opening the first page, she read the scrawling carefully

"Hi, if I'm reading this, that means I just started traveling with the Doctor, and he just met me for the first time, All I'm going to do is write down Coordinates and dates in here so there wont be any spoilers. Ok, go to page 2 and enter that in your Vortex manipulator for your next trip, Good luck me"

Nova looked up at the doors, and pushed the date and coordinates that were written on the page into the clunky thing around her wrist, then sat in the captains chair, as Rose and The Doctor entered the TARDIS. Nova heard it dematerialize and turned to find the doctor raising an eyebrow at her.

"What're you doing?" He asked, almost sounding disappointed. She just smiled. "Sorry, hon. I've got to go. I'm sure you'll see me soon though," She replied winking at him, and with a loud thundering sound, she was gone.

Nova opened her eyes, a nauseating feeling coursing through her body, but as she took in her surroundings she frowned. She was in the TARDIS, a different one though, this one belonged to ten. Novas heart thumped and her eyes widened as she heard the familiar British sounding voice behind her. "Nova!" he shouted, and Nova turned to find the Tenth Doctor staring at her, and a happy smile graced her face.


	9. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: If I owned Doctor who, I wouldn't be writing this, lets be honest. XD**

**A/N: welllll hello, I know I just updated yesterday, but I felt bad about me not updating for so long, so here it is. I want to thank all the people who are following/favoriting and reviewing this story. Honestly I wish more people would review, I know it looks like I don't say anything back, but I promise to PM all those who review. Also, I hope you like this chapter, it kinda takes a bit of a peek into Nova's past, and all the pains she been through, which is a lot. Okay, please enjoy. :P Night**

* * *

The Doctor tilted his head, smiling at her presence as he looked her up and down. "You're blonde, brilliant. Been a long time since I've seen you blonde!" He said happily, causing Nova to look at him in confusion, wondering what he meant. "Why're you wearing that? Not very you." He said, his hands in his pockets as he stood in the stance he always did. Nova's eyebrows furrowed again as she looked down at her clothes. "I like it, what are you talking about? And do I dye my hair at some point?" Nova asked, here eyes wide as she looked in the mirror that was on the console.

The Doctor, realized his mistake, made an o-shape with his lips and started to reply, but was interrupted by another voice Nova recognized. "Whose this?" Martha said from behind the girl. Nova twirled in return, a huge smile on her face. "Martha! Its lovely to meet you, I don't know if you've met me before, but this is my first time meeting lucky number ten and you." Nova explained, looking over the shoulder to wink at the oh-so-sexy regeneration of the Doctor.

Martha looked at the Doctor behind Nova, and he mouthed something that Nova missed, before Nova felt two arms squeezing the life out of her. "Nova! Oh my, I didn't even recognize you!" Martha exclaimed before releasing Nova from the death grip.

"Its your first time meeting us?" The Doctor asked sadly, and Nova turned to him to find him frowning. "Yeah, I just got back from the first time you met me." Nova said, and noticed the crinkling I the corner of the Doctors eyes as he smiled, making her heart's thump a little faster.

"Good times," he sighed. "So you've only met me, what, three, four times now?" He asked and Nova nodded. The Doctor held his hand out to her. "Then we might need a proper introduction, I don't believe we've had one yet." He said, a large grin gracing his face. Nova raised an eyebrow and slipped her hand into his much larger one.

The time lady yelped as she was pulled into a hug, but couldn't help but enjoy it. "We just got back from New New York," The Doctor explained, and kissed the top of her head before releasing her. "you ought to go get dressed." He said, and she ran off in the direction of her room.

When Nova entered her room she saw her clothes waiting for her on the large canopy bed. She pulled on the long, cream dress. It had black lace in thick horizontal lines down the skirt, while it created an upside down triangle shape on the bodice. It was a perfect fit so she moved onto the classic looking white shoes.

Nova walked into the large bathroom and gasped when she looked in the mirror. She brushed down her hair, but the untamable curls had returned, so she just touched up her make up, grabbed the black purse laying on her bed, and walked out, back down a corridor, to the left and into the console room.

Nova cleared her throat when she entered and the Doctor turned to her, his eyes moving up and down her body in a way that made the blood rush to her cheeks. She ran a hand through her naturally curly hair and exhaled. "_Play it cool Nova, you know you haven't the slightest chance with him." _She told herself silently, but when she looked up again the Doctor was looking at him with a raised eyebrow, a different look crossing his features.

Her cheeks turned a deeper red as she thought of the possibility of him hearing her private thoughts. "You ready to go?" The Doctor asked, holding out his arm to her. Nova took it, grinning a bit and the three of them exited the doors.

"Where are we?" Martha asked, almost immediately as they left the TARDIS. Nova giggled to herself. "Look up, sweetie." She told her, not allowing the Doctor to say what he normally would have. "Oh my god, it's the statue of liberty." Martha gasped, as they looked up at the large, green statue. Nova smiled in pride of her country as the Doctor spoke "Gateway to the new world 'Give me your tire, your poor, your huddled masses yearning to breathe free.'" The Doctor said, and Nova closed her eyes to feel the breeze around her as a small smile graced her face.

She was still amazed she was here, she still hadn't come to terms this was real. "Its too good to be true," She whispered to herself, and realized she had interrupted their conversation about when they were. They had just realized they were in 1930 and now they were staring at her. The Doctor was smiling widely and had placed his hand on her back, while Martha just kept looking between the two of them.

The Doctor grabbed the newspaper and sighed. "I think our detour just got longer," He said, causing Nova to frown, remembering why they were here. "Hooverville mystery deepens, what's Hooverville?" Martha read aloud.

"Herbert Hoover, 31st president of the USA, came to power a year ago. Up till then New York was a boom town. The roaring twenties, and then…" The Doctor trailed off. "The Stock Market crashed, and thus, the great depression will start." Nova sighed sadly, her arm still linked to the Doctor, and she no longer noticed how close they were. "Yeah, whole economy wiped out over night, thousands of people unemployed. All of a sudden, the huddled masses doubled in number with no where to go. So, they ended up here in Central Park." The Doctor explained.

"What they actually lived in the park? In the middle of the city." Martha asked, and Nova felt herself move closer to the Doctor as she thought of what was to come. "Ordinary people, lost their jobs. couldn't pay the rent and they lost everything, there are places like this all over America. No ones helping them. You only come to Hooverville when there's no where else to go." The Doctor told and Nova's hearts broke as she looked around her.

"The land of the free, brought to its knees." She whispered, a tear slipping from her eyes as she looked out among the people. "Now think real careful before you lie to me." Solomon told the man who was fighting for the bread. "I'm starving, Solomon." The white man told him, causing Solomon to hold out his hand to him.

"We all starving, we all got family some where." Solomon said, as he broke the bread in half and handed it to the two. "No stealing, and no fighting. You know the rules. 13 years ago, I fought the great war. A lot of us did, and the only reason we got through- because we stuck together. No matter how bad things get, we still act like human beings. Its all we got." The wise man said and Nova's hearts broke a little more. Nova walked forward, pulling the Doctor along with her which of course, caused Martha to follow obediently behind him. Nova held her hand out "So you're the boss around here?" She said, in her best 1930's New York accent, which she had mostly picked up from this episode. It was quite ironic.

"And, uh, who might you be?" Solomon asked, taking the girls hand and shaking it. Nova sighed "That's the Doctor, she's Martha, and I'm Nova." She said, smiling kindly. "A Doctor, huh? Well, we got stockbrokers, we've got a lawyer, but you're the first Doctor. The neighborhood gets classier by the day." The leader stated and Nova looked around at the many broken people.

"How many people live here?" Martha asked, her arms crossed. "Any one time, hundred. No place else to go. But I will say this about Hooverville, we're a truly equal society, black white, all the same, all starving. So, you're welcome, both of you. But tell me, Doctor. You a man of learning, right? Explain this to me. That there is going to be the tallest building in the world. How come they can do that, and we got people starving in the heart of Manhattan?" Solomon asked and Nova looked down, disappointed in the government of her home country.

"So, men going missing. Is this true?" The Doctor asked holding up the newspaper with one hand, the other resting on Nova's back. She hadn't missed the fact he hadn't moved a hand from her since they left the TARDIS.

"Its true all right." Solomon stated, walking into his tent, where Nova, the Doctor, and Martha followed him. "What does it mean, 'Missing'? People here must come and go everyday. You couldn't possibly keep track of all that." Nova told him and he waved them in. Nova sat next to Solomon and The Doctor sat on his other side, with Martha sitting across from them. "These are different." The man said looking at the paper. "How?" Nova asked, her perfect 1920's accent still intact.

"Someone takes them at night. We hear something, someone calls out for help. By the time we get there, they're gone, like they've vanished into thin air." Solomon answered, and Nova found herself up and pacing again, terrified of the enemy she knew they were facing. "And you're sure someone's taking them?" The Doctor clarified, getting up and resting a hand on her shoulder to stop her. "Doctor, when you got next to nothing, you hold onto the little you got. Knife, blanket, you take it with you. You don't leave bread uneaten, fire still burning."

"Have you tried the police?" Martha asked, and Nova snorted. Something she learned early on was that right when you needed them, the law would never be on your side. "Yeah, we tried that. Another deadbeat goes missing, big deal." Solomon told her.

"So, the question is who's taking them and what for?" The doctor stated, rubbing the back of his neck. Just then the southern gentleman Nova couldn't quite remember the name of ran in. "Solomon, Mr. Diagoras is here." He told the black man and Nova got up and stormed out angrily.

The Doctor and Martha exchanged a look before following her out. "I need men, volunteers. I've got a little work for you, and you sure look like you could use the money." Diagoras told them, and Nova pushed herself to the front of the crowd to glare at him. "What's the money then?" Nova asked, her hands on her hips. "A dollar a day, but not for you, little lady. I said, I need men." He answered and Nova almost climbed up to where he was to slap him. "I'll have you know, I know your bosses, and they'd give you a lot more for my kind." She hissed, knowing she should keep her mouth shut.

"_What are you doing, exactly?"_ Nova heard the Doctor ask her mentally, and she turned to look at him. Her expression softened and she gave him a seductive wink. "_You can trust me, Theta."_ She thought to him, and he didn't even try to hide the worry etched on his face.

"What's the work, then?" Nova asked and the man looked back at her in irritation. " A little trip down the sewers. Got a tunnel collapse, needs clearing and fixing. Any takers?" He hissed at her and a grin replaced the scowl on her face. "I'll go," she said and then the Doctor was yelling at her to stop in her mind. She gently touched the side of her head in irritation.

She felt the Doctors and Martha's hands fly up behind her. "Anybody else?" The business man asked once more. Nova felt the brave country boy put his hand up behind her, then Solomon's.

"Turn left, then go about half a mile. Follow tunnel 273, falls right ahead of you, you cant miss it." Diagoras told them. "And when do we get our dollar?" The country boy asked once more, and Nova patted him on the back, she liked his character on the show.

"When you come back up," Diagoras stated, "And if we don't come back up, ass?" Nova hissed, almost immediately. "Then I got no one to pay, sugar." He said to her, and went to pat what she assumed was her face, but she quickly grabbed his hand and twisted it, just enough to cause him a lot of pain but not enough to break it. "Don't you touch me. We'll be back." She said, through gritted teeth, and the Doctor tried to hide his smirk of approval.

When they walked away, the Doctor stayed for a couple seconds to glare at the ass who put them down there, and Nova had to run back and pull them along. "Its like a huge rabbit warren. Can hide an army down here" Country boy said, and Nova hugged closely to the Doctor, to the point she was standing behind him a bit. "_Nova, what are we dealing with here?"_ She heard the Doctor ask in her thoughts. She just let her silence tell him she wasn't going to say anything.

"So what about you Frank, you're not from around these parts, are you?" Martha asked him and Nova snapped when she heard her name happy someone had said it. "Oh, you can talk. No, I'm Tennessee born and bred" He laughed. "So how come you're here?" She asked, clutched her jacket around here. "Oh, my daddy died. Mama, couldn't afford to feed us all. So I'm the oldest, up to me to feed myself. So I put on my coat, hitched up here on the railroads. There's a whole lot of runaways in camp, younger than me, from all over- Missouri, Oklahoma, Texas. Solomon keeps a lookout for us. What about you? You're a long way from home/" He told her, acting like the story wasn't completely tragic.

Nova remembered her first time running away and clinched the Doctors jacket tighter without noticing. As she remembered the graphic details that caused her to leave, she felt the Doctor place his trench coat over her shoulder. She looked down to see she was shaking.

She brought herself back to the here and now and realized they were about to run into the brain glowing green thing. "Whoa!" The Doctor said and Nova sighed as Martha leaned down to get a closer look. "Is it radioactive or something?" She asked, shining her light around it.

The Doctor picked it up and sniffed it. "Martha, medical opinion?" He asked and Martha shined her light through it,. "It's not human. I know that" she said, covering her mouth in disgust. The Doctor held it towards Nova. "Keep that away from me, I'm an ASL interpreter Doctor, I don't have a medical opinion." She said, grinning sadly at him. "No, its not. And I'll tell you something else, We must be at least half a mile in, I don't see any signs of a collapse. Do you? So why did Mr. Diagoras send us down here?" He asked, looking it over then standing. Nova had dropped the accent and The two men were looking at each other.

"We're science experiments, she mumbled angrily, pushing through them." As she walked she heard Martha ask what was up above. "Well, we're right underneath Manhattan." He told her.

They started following her and it was silent for a few minutes before Solomon broke it. "We're way beyond half a mile. There's no collapse, nothing." He said, obviously annoyed. "That Diagoras Bloke, was he lying?" Martha asked, and Nova closed her eyes and rubbed the bridge of her nose. Meeting the Cult Of Skaro was bad enough, but now Nova's past was haunting her. "Looks like it." The Doctor said, not noticing Nova was upset. "So why did he want people to come down here?" Frank asked. The Doctor turned to Solomon, "Solomon, I think its time you take these three back. I'll be much quicker on my own" The Doctor told him and Nova laughed dryly. "Hell no, Doctor, If you stay I stay. If you know me at all you know I wont leave you." She snapped, a bit meaner than she meant it, she was just so on edge.

The Doctor just looked at her, worry etched into his young looking face. There was a loud pig squeal and Nova leaned against the wall. "What the hell was that?" Solomon exclaimed. "Hello?" Frank yelled, but was quickly shushed by Martha, Nova and Solomon.

"What if its one of the folks gone missing? You'd be scared half mad down here on your own." He whispered and Nova looked at him sadly. "It is, but at the same time it isn't. They're dangerous now, Frank. You've got to trust me" The time lady said in a hushed tone, feeling no need to keep them from knowing now. "they're still alive?" The Doctor asked her, hoping she'll answer now. Nova shook her head. "Kind of, but they're different Doctor, they were made different." She whispered towards him.

"I ain't never heard no body make a sound like that." Solomon said and Nova looked down. "Nope, almost sounds like a pig." She whispered, too quiet for everyone to hear. "Where's it coming from?" Frank asked quietly.

"Doctor." Martha breathed and they shined their lights at the pig man. "Who're you?" Solomon asked, or rather, ordered. "Are you lost?" Frank asked, and Nova had to grip the Doctors sleeve to keep him back, her eyes as wide as saucers. "Can you understand me? I been thinking about folk lost down here." Frank said, and you could hear his fear on his voice.

"Its all right Frank, just stay back." The Doctor and Nova said in unison, they looked at each other for a moment, and as their eyes locked, something danced between them. A second later it was gone, _"Wrong place and time I guess."_ Nova though to herself.

"He's got a point, though, my mate frank. Id hate to be stuck down here all on my own. We know the way out, daylight, if you come with us." The Doctor said, and walked towards it, even though Nova tried to hold him back. Nova whimpered as he neared the mutant and hugged his trench coat around herself.

"Is that, some kind of carnival mask?" Solomon asked. _"How human of them, try and make up an excuse."_ Nova thought to herself. "No its real, I'm sorry" The Doctor told him, daring to glance at the Time Lady. "_Doctor, please come back."_ she whined to him mentally. "But listen to me, I promise, I can help. Who did this to you?" He asked, resting his hand on the pig.

"Doctor?.. I think you better get back here." Martha said and Nova yelled to him mentally. _"Doctor now! They don't want your help! Please!" _She begged, and he stood and started to back away. "They're following you." Martha pointed out. "Yeah, I noticed that, thanks." The Doctor replied dryly.

"Right then, Nova, Martha, Frank, and Solomon." He said, seeming calm, which made the dreaming girl smile. "What?" Martha whimpered, causing Nova to roll her eyes.

"I think, um, basically…" The Doctor trailed off, and Nova took it upon herself to finish the sentence. "Run!" She said, and turned jogging off with the rest of the group.

"Where are we going?" Martha shouted, but Nova grabbed her hand and pulled her along. "This way!" She shouted, pulling them right. They ran up to the ladder and Nova stayed at the bottom, pushing everyone up. When she turned and saw Frank she grabbed him. "Come on Frank, not here and now!" She yelled and pulled him up the ladder with her. Her eyes widened as she realized he was supposed to die in the show, and she smiled.

"Erm Doctor, I may have changed something…" Nova said, turning to him. He just raised an eyebrow "He," She pointed to the country boy "Wasn't supposed to live." She stated plainly, earning wide eyes from Frank. The Doctor just laughed and kissed her forehead.

Just then Tallulah walked around the corner with a prop gun in her hand, causing Nova to laugh. "What've you done with Lazlo?" She asked and Nova walked up to her "Listen Tallulah, with three L's and an H, Lazlo been taken by the guy we're looking for. I know this just like I know that gun in your hands a fake." Nova told her, grinning triumphantly. Behind her, all three of her friends looked at her with mouths agape.


End file.
